Yuri Tsukikage
Yuri Tsukikage (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri) es una de las cures de HeartCatch Pretty Cure, cronológicamente anterior a las demás pero es considerada la cuarta en unirse al grupo en la serie, durante la primera mitad de la temporada está rodeada de misterio. Ella aparece en los sueños de Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi y Itsuki Myoudouin antes de que se convirtieran en cures. En la serie, es la primera Pretty Cure en aparecer, siendo su identidad Cure Moonlight. A pesar de ser la primera cure, ella no puede transformarse al principio porque durante su pelea contra Dark Cure, su mascota, Cologne, se sacrificó para salvarla y tras vivir esta dolorosa experiencia de ver morir a su compañero, su Flor Corazón se marchito completamente y su Semilla Pretty Cure se rompió, haciéndola incapaz de volver a transformarse en una Pretty Cure. Pero después, ella vuelve a convertirse en una Pretty Cure y revive su legado como Cure Moonlight después de volver a ver a Cologne como un espíritu, haciendo que su Flor Corazón renazca. Después de razonar con ella y oir que sus amigas está en peligro, ella le suplica al Árbol Corazón que le permita volver a ser una Pretty Cure. Con ayuda del Tarro Corazón consigue transformarse de nuevo. Su frase gancho es: "Voy a seguir peleando ¡Por los corazones de todos!" (私は戦う みんなの心のために! Watashi wa tatakau! Mina no Kokoro no tame ni!). Yuri estudia décimo grado en el Instituto de la Academia Myoudouin, y es amiga de la hermana de Erika, Momoka. Su padre desapareció durante la investigación del Árbol Corazón, hecho por el cual Yuri se convirtió en Pretty Cure, con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo. Tranquila y serena, Yuri muestra una personalidad fría hacia Tsubomi y Erika. Ella ha menudo obtiene las mejores notas de su escuela, aunque no parece importarle. En el pasado, ella solía tener demasiada confianza en su poderosas habilidades como Cure Moonlight, pensando que no necesitaba compañeras, a pesar de que Cologne pensaba que no quería molestar a nadie con la misión de convertirse en Pretty Cure. Cuando Cologne se sacrifico para salvarla, seguido de su derrota contra Sabaku y Dark Cure, la conmoción y el trauma hizo que la Flor Corazón de Yuri se marchitara. Sin embargo, su personalidad fría y excesivamente negativa es solo resultado de su tristeza, siendo su verdadera personalidad mucho más alegre. Ella solía pensar que era imposible para ella volver a ser una Pretty Cure, hasta el punto de llegar a ser muy testaruda con esto, a pesar de su madurez. Cuando pudo transformarse de nuevo, comenzó a pasar más tiempo con las chicas. Desde entonces, ella se volvió más amigable y mostró su verdadero ser llegando a tener emociones positivas. En su forma civil, Yuri es una chica joven, delgada y alta. Su pelo es de color morado oscuro bastante largo y suelto. Lleva un flequillo al lado izquierdo de la cara con un mechón que va hacia delante. A veces lleva una pinza azul justo por encima de la oreja derecha. Siempre lleva unas gafas cuadradas y sus ojos son azules marinos. Como uniforme, Yuri viste una chaqueta de color caqui cerrada con tres botones. Debajo lleva una camisa blanca de manga corta (en verano) cuyo cuello está anudado con un fino lazo rojo. Lleva una falda de tablas gris. Sus calcetines le llegan casi hasta la rodilla y lleva zapatos oscuros. La ropa de diario de Yuri consiste en una camiseta rosa, que encima lleva una chaqueta fina y larga de color lila claro, cerrada por un botón. Lleva pantalones vaqueros hasta los gemelos sujeto con un cinturón marrón. Viste unos zapatos blancos con un poco de tacón. Suele llevar un bolso con ella Historia thumb|276px|Logo de Heartcatch Pretty Cure HeartCatch PreCure! (ハートキャッチプリキュア! HātoKyatchi PuriKyua!), llamada también HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, es una serie de anime japonés y la séptima temporada del anime Futari wa Pretty Cure de Toei Animation, la serie se estrenó el 7 de febrero del 2010 en TV Asahi (Japón), para sustituir a Fresh Pretty Cure, la sexta temporada de Pretty Cure, y finalizó el 30 de enero del 2011. Esta serie es una historia alterna a las seis temporadas anteriores de Pretty Cure. Cierto día, Tsubomi tiene un misterioso sueño donde dos guerreras, Dark Cure y Cure Moonligth, luchan frente a un enorme árbol del que nacen unas hermosas flores. Cuando Cure Moonligth es derrotada las flores se marchitan y caen al suelo. y debido a eso los espíritus que habitaban en aquel árbol huyen. Días más tarde, después de que Tsubomi fue transferida a la academia Myoudouin, los espíritus que vio en aquel sueño aparecen frente a ella. Al mismo tiempo un misterioso enemigo ataca y roba la Flor Corazón de su nueva amiga, Erika Kurumi. Para salvar la Flor Corazón de su amiga Tsubomi debe convertirse en Pretty Cure, ella es Cure Blossom. HeartCatch Pretty Cure thumb|left|Cure Moonlight es derrotadathumb|Cure Moonlight con su Batuta LunarBuscando a su padre, desaparecido al buscar el Árbol Corazón, Yuri conoció a Cologne y se convirtió en Pretty Cure. Yuri peleaba contra los Apostoles del Desierto como Cure Moonlighta hasta que, cuando iba a conseguir el Espejo Atrapacorazones, vio que Dark Cure había encontrado el Árbol Corazón. Ambas pelearon hasta que Sabaku intervino y Cologne, intentando salvar a Moonlight, murió. Yuri fue derrotada y perdió la capacidad de transformarse. Más tarde, se enteró que tanto Tsubomi como Erika se habían transformado en las nuevas Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom y Cure Marine. Ella las salvará en su pelea contra Dark Cure pero al principio no confia en ellas. Más tarde ella descubren que Yuri fue Cure Moonlight en el pasado y que Dark Cure está obsesionada con derrotarla. Tsubomi y Erika seguirán peleando contra los Apostoles del Desierto para conseguir Semillas Corazón con las que resucitar el Árbol Corazón. Cuando han reunido suficientes Semillas Corazón una nueva hada nacerá, Potpourri, quien buscará a su propia compañera. thumb|left|Cure Sunshine recién transformadathumb|Espejo AtrapacorazonesEsta resultará ser Itsuki Myoudouin, quien se transforma en Cure Sunshine. Con su nueva compañera, las chicas viajaran al Árbol Corazón que está cerca de ser descubierto por Dark Cure. Ellas pelean contra la villana y aunque dificilemente, consiguen poner un escudo en el Árbol Corazón para que así no puedan encontrarlo. Ella empiezan a notar que los Desertrians son más fuertes y deciden conseguir el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Para ello, deben enfrentarse al hombre misterioso que no es otro que Coupe, la mascota de Kaoruko. thumb|158px|Cure Moonlight renaceElla les cuenta la verdad sobre el hada de Yuri, que murió por protegerla. Sin embargo, al conseguir suficientes Semillas Corazón, Yuri vuelve a adquirir la capacidad de transformarse en Cure Moonlight y pelea contra Dark Cure, derrotandola. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas seguiran peleando contra los Apostoles del Desierto. Sin embargo, Dune, verdadero jefe de estos, manda unos Demonios del Desierto que comienzan a desertificar el planeta. Las Pretty Cure viajaran al Palacio Pretty Cure para conseguir su super forma. Pero para ello deben enfrentarse a su yo del pasado, es decir, a las Mirage Pretty Cure. Una vez que las vencen, las chicas obtienen el poder de transformarse en Super Silhouette, con la que vencen a los Demonios del Desierto. Ellas consiguen vencer a Sasorina y Tsubomi descubre que va a tener una hermana pequeña thumb|left|Las HeartCatch en la forma Super SilhouettePor Navidad, Kaoruko se transforma en Cure Flower para ayudarlas pero entonces Dune llegará a la tierra y secuestra a Kaoruko ya que esta tiene su poder encerrado en un medallón. El mundo empezará a transformarse en unthumb|226px|Infinita Silhouette vence a Dune desierto ya que Dune ha destruirdo el Árbol Corazón pero las Pretty Cure irán a salvar a Kaoruko. Moonlight pelea contra Dark Cure mientras Blossom lo hace contra Sabaku. Tras vencer a Dark Cure, se desvela que Sabaku es el padre de Yuri y le desvela que Dark Cure era su medio hermana. Sin embargo, Dune acaba con Sabaku haciendo que Moonlight entre en colera pero Blossom consigue calmarla. Las cuatro Pretty Cure juntas pelean contra Dune e intentan purificarlo con la Super Silhouette pero no le afecta. Dune se hace más grande y comienza a destruir el planeta así que las chicas se fusionan en su última super forma, la Infinita Silhouette. Finalmente, el Árbol Corazón vuele a crecer, Kumojaki, Cobraja y Sasorina viven una vida normal. Las chicas vuelven a su vida normal mientras las mascotas regresan al Árbol Corazón HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectáculo de moda en la ciudad de las flores thumb|left|Olivier (Loup-Garou)El Barón Salamander está en la Torre Eiffel cuando su discipulo, Loup-Garou, le quita el cristal de su poder, pidiendole que no destruya el mundo. El baron le lanza a su murcielago y mientras el chico cae lo llama padre. Tsubomi y las chicas están en París admirando lo bonita que es la ciudad cuando Erika thumb|167px|Barón Salamanderintenta meterle miedo a Tsubomi con la historia de un hombre lobo. Mientras visita la ciudad, Erika comenta que es la ciudad de la moda pero Tsubomi no está de acuerdo ya que su abuela le ha dicho que es la ciudad de las flores. Ella se marcha en busca de las flores pero acaba perdiendose. De repente, del cielo cae Loup-Garou herido. El chico le dice que lo deje en paz pero Tsubomi no quiere. Los murcielagos los encuentran y ellos empiezan a huir, cogiendo Loup-Garou a Tsubomi y saltando por los tejados. Ellos despistan a los murcielagos y Tsubomi empieza a seguirlo hasta que el Baron Salamander aparece. Le pide a Loup-Garou que le devuelva el cristal pero como este se niega, coge su Flor Corazón y lo convierte en un Desertrian. Tsubomi se transforma en Cure Blossom y pelea contra él para ayudarlo. Erika e Itsuki aparecerán también para ayudarla y conseguiran purificar a Loup-Garou. Barón Salamander aparece antes ellas y las mascotan le quitan la esfera donde está el chico. Antes de marcharse, el barón le recuerda que vuelva antes de la luna llena. Loup-Garou recuerda cuando de pequeño rezaba en una capilla hasta que oyó a Salamander y lo libero. Salamander le prometió concederle un deseo y cuando el niño pidió un padre y una madre le dijo que los buscarían juntos. thumb|left|238px|Cure Ange cuando venció a SalamanderLoup-Garou se despierta y las chicas se presentan. La madre de Erika y Momoka acepta que se quede con ellos. Hablando solos Tsubomi y él, ella decide ponerle otro nombre, Olivier. Tsubomi comienza a agoviar a Olivier quien le dice que la odia. Tras hablar un rato con Erika, Olivier va con Itsuki a comprar. Cuando vuelven, ellos se prueban distintos conjuntos para el desfile. Como él no puede sonreir, se marcha a su habitación donde comienza a convertirse en hombre lobo. Tsubomi llega y lo abraza haciendo que se calme. Al día siguiente, Yuri y Olivier caminan y Olivier le dice a Yuri que ellos siempre viajaban en busca de los fragmentos del cristal. Olivier recuerda que Salamander le metió una piedra en la cabeza que lo convirtió en un hombre lobo. Salamander aparece y Yuri se transforman en Cure Moonlight para proteger a Olivier hasta que Salamander los transporta a un teatro. Yuri vuelve a casa y les cuenta la historia de thumb|270px|Olivier como hombre loboSalamander, que fue derrotador por Cure Ange y encerrado. Él juró vengarse y por ello busca destruir el mundo a traves de su poder encerrado en el cristal. Yuri les cuenta que Olivier la dejó inconsciente y se marchó con él. Las chicas deciden ir a ayudarle y van hasta el castillo donde Olivier encontró a Salamander. Olivier le pide a Salamander que no destruya el mundo y que si tiene que pararlo a la fuerza lo hará. Él comienza a pelear contra el barón hasta que la luna sale completa y Salamander lo controla, pidiendole que destruya el lugar. thumb|left|254px|Verdadera forma de SalamanderBlossom y Marine llegan para pelear contra Olivier mientras Moonlight y Sunshine lo hacén contra el Barón Salamander. thumb|222px|Las Pretty Cure vencen a SalamanderOlivier las ataca ya que no es dueño de sí mismo mientras Blossom intenta que Marine y él no peleen. Blossom se interpone en un ataque de Marine y Olivier al verla sacrificarse por él se despierta. Sin embargo, el barón obtiene su verdadera forma, la de un dragón. Coupe aparece ayudandoles a defender la ciudad. Ellos deciden luchar contra él y usan la Super Silhouette. Ellas forcejean hasta que Olivier comienza a animarlas y los demás ciudadanos también. Ellas consiguen vencer a Salamander y devolverlo a su forma humana. Olivier se acerca a él y cuando el barón se despierta comienza a decir que vencerá a las Pretty Cure la proxima vez pero Olivier se rie y le enseña el cristal roto. Olivier le dice que hagan otro viaje y les da las gracias a las Pretty Cure. Ellas hacen el espectaculo de moda y despues se despiden de Olivier y Salamander. Cure Moonlight thumb|278px|Cure Moonlight presentándose "Pretty Cure, Open my heart!" "The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!" "¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que brilla a la luz de la luna, Cure Moonlight!" 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！(Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyua Muunraito!) Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito) es el alter ego Pretty Cure de Yuri. Como la única protectora del Árbol Corazón en el pasado, es nombrada "La Guerrera Legendaria" por Sabaku. Moonlight también es la más fuerte de su grupo, según Tsubomi. Sus poderes estan relacionados con la luna y su luz, además de que puede volar sin necesidad de mascota y luchar usando artes marciales, muy parecido a Sunshine. A diferencia de su compañeras, ella no tiene una escena para invocar su Batuta Lunar. También tiene muchas más experiencia que las demás y es capaz de vencer a Dark Cure ella sola. Dark Cure y ella tiene una profunda enemistad, llegando a guardar Dark Cure una de las mitades de la Semilla Pretty Cure de Yuri. Ella puede usar la Semilla Corazón roja para ser más rápida y fuerte. Cure Moonlight, al igual que sus compañeras, tiene subataques que sirven para dañar a los monstruos pero no para destruirlos: Reflejo Luz de luna, en el que produce dos círculos que reflejan los ataques de los enemigos; Impacto Luz de luna Plateado, en el que concentra su energía en la palma para lanzarlo. Sus ataques son: *'"Pretty Cure Silver Forte Wave!" ("¡Fuerte Ola Plateada Pretty Cure!")': Invocando la Batuta Lunar (Moon Tact), forma una flor blanca que lanza su enemigo y que gira a su alrededor purificandolo. Moonlight invoca su batuta así: "¡Reunete, poder de las flores! ¡Batuta Lunar!". Frase de invocación: "¡Brillad flores!... ¡Fuerte Ola Plateada Pretty Cure!" *'"Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo!" ("¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!")': Con sus batuta dibuja dos "F" que la envuelve en un aura blanca, y atravesando en corazón el enemigo, aparece su flor (rosa plateada) girando y purificandolo. Moonlight puede usar este ataque sola, o con alguna de sus compañeras. Frase de invocación: "¡Reunete, poder de las flores!... ¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!". Super Cure Moonlight thumb|266px|Super Cure Moonlight "Flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" "¡Las flores que brillan en todo el mundo! ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ¡Super Silueta!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！(Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!) Super Cure Moonlight (スーパーキュアムーンライト Suupaa Kyua Muunraito) es la actualización de Moonlight en Super Silhouette que recibe después de pasar el juicio en el Palacio Pretty Cure. Esta forma se obtiene a través del Espejo Atrapacorazones y la Super Semilla Pretty Cure. De esta forma, el traje de Moonlight se vuelve mayoritariamente blanco aunque es muy parecido a su forma normal. Su pelo se vuelve más claro, suelto y brillante. Las tres rosas de su flequillo desaparecen apareciendo en su lugar una peineta de corazón y unos pendientes de corazón en sus orejas. Las mangas se hacen más grandes como si fuesen alas extendidas. Su falda es menos complicada y se abre en picos largos y finos. Sus guantes también se vuelven blancos al igual que el lazo de su estomago. Las botas blancas le llegan hasta los muslos y adquieren un lazo en el talón. En esta forma, las HeartCatch ganan unas alas transparentes en forma de corazón con las que pueden volar. Su ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure HeartCatch Orchestra!" ("¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!")': Es un ataque utilizado por todas las chicas en Super Silhouette y con sus respectivas armas y el Espejo Atrapacorazones. Las cuatro invocan a una gran mujer que recoge energía en su puño y aplasta al enemigo con él. Las cuatro flores aparecen tras el monstruo y lo purifican. Frase de invocación: "¡Flores, florezcan con orgullo! ¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!" Infinita Silhouette thumb|left|226px|Infinita Silhouette "The grand flower that blossoms throughout the universe! Infinite power... Infinite love... the Pretty Cure with eyes like stars... Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Infinity Silhouette!" "¡La gran flor que florece en todo el universo! Poder infinito... Amor infinito... La Pretty Cure con ojos como estrellas... ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Infinita Silhouette!" 宇宙に咲く大輪の花、無限の力と無限の愛を持つ、星の瞳のプリキュア　ハートキャッチプリキュア無限シルエット！ (Uchuu ni Saku Tairin no Hana. Mugen no Chikara to Mugen no ai wo motsu, hoshi no hitomi no Purikyua! Haatokyacchipurikyua, Mugen Shiruetto!) Infinita Silhouette (無限シルエット Mugen Shiruetto) es la fusión y última forma de todas las Pretty Cure de HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Combinando sus corazones, Blossom, Marine, Sunshine y Moonlight junto con Chypre, Coffret y Potpourri se fusionan formando una única cure. Esta cure tiene una apariencia muy parecida a la de Tsubomi pero con el pelo mucho más claro. Sus coletas ondean a su alrededor y están recogidas por coleteros rosas con forma de flores. Sus ojos son muy brillantes y se ven numerosas estrellas en ellos. Viste un vestido simple blanco ondeante, y una capa blanca rosada con un broche al lado derecho con forma de corazón rodeado de pétalos de cerezo. A su alrededor hay un escudo que la protege de todos los golpes que intenta asestarle Dune. Infinita Silhouette consigue atravesar el corazón de Dune con su ataque y purificarlo. Su ataque es: *'"Pretty Cure Straight Punch!" ("¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!")': Infinita Silhouette carga su puño contra Dune y le golpea en el pecho. Esto desencadena una gran explosión, tras la cual aparece el corazón de Dune sobre este. Él se aleja volviendo a ser un niño, y desaparece sonriendo mientras Infinita Silhuoette llora por él. Frase de invocación: "¡Puñetazo Directo Pretty Cure!". Etimología Yuri (ゆり): Un nombre que tiene varios significados dependiendo de como se escriba en kanji, sin embargo el nombre de Yuri está escrito en hiragana en vez, por lo que es imposible encontrar un significado exacto para este nombre. El significado más común es "Lirio" (百合 yuri) lo que encaja con le tema de HeartCatch. También, su Flor Corazón se ha demostrado que son unos Lirios, lo que potencia este significado. Tsukikage (月影): Tsuki (月) se traduce como "mes", "luna", una clara referencia a su alter ego como Cure Moonlight. Kage (影) se traduce como "sombra". Juntos se traducen como "luz de luna" o "rayo de luna". Cure Moonlight: A pesar de que el tema de HeartCatch Pretty Cure son las flores, moonlight (luz de luna) es la luz que viene a la Tierra desde la Luna. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna es necesaria para algunas plantas para sobrevivir porque sin ella, una planta se vería demasiado expuesta a la luz del sol y perdería su agua. También, hace pareja con Cure Sunshine como opuesta al igual que Cure Blossom y Cure Marine. Curiosidades *Teniendo 17 años, es la Pretty Cure activa más mayor en la franquicia. En total, es la tercera más mayor, despues de Cure Ange y Cure Flower *Su cumpleaños es el 19 de Mayo *Ha sido especulado por los fan que el nombre de Cure Moonlight viene de el hecho de que la luna controla las mareas, cuyos poderes pertenecen a Cure Marine. Este paralelismo también entre Cure Sunshine y Cure Blossom donde Cure Sunshine tiene el poder de la luz del sol que da vida a las flores, cuyos poderes controla Cure Blossom *El trozo restante de la Semilla Pretty Cure de Yuri Tsukikage se parece a una luna creciente, refiriéndose a su alter ego, Cure Moonlight *Cure Moonlight comparte algunos parecidos con Cure Passion (Fresh). Ambos trajes de cure son diferentes que el resto de su equipo y ambas son las cuartas en unirse a su respectivo equipo Pretty Cure. *Aunque el color de Cure Moonlight se ha dicho que es el lila, al igual que su Semilla Pretty Cure, hay veces donde su color es mostrando como el plateado, como en sus ataques. Ella es por lo tanto una de las raras Pretty Cure con dos colores *Es la primera Pretty Cure en la franquicia cuyo traje cuando se transforma tiene forma de vestido. *Ella no usa un perfume como las otras Pretty Cure, en su lugar usa el Tarro Corazón, que parece un estuche de maquillaje cuando Yuri lo usa *Se asume que Yuri es la guardiana de las Semillas Corazón ya que ella usa el Tarro Corazón al transformarse. *Cure Moonlight también es vista usando un escudo protector en su forma civil y cure *Debido a que Cure Moonlight tiene poderes similares a los de Cure Sunshine (generar barreras) y el tema obvio luna-sol, es asumido por los fan que ella forman un duo al igual que Cure Blossom y Cure Marine. Sin embargo, este es no es el caso de Cure Moonlight en su epoca anterior *La primera ocasión en la que Cure Sunshine usa el "Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure" fue cuando usó el ataque con Cure Moonlight, siendo esta la primera ocasión de Cure Moonlight usando el ataque con otra cure. *Cure Moonlight tiene el hábito de decir "Valor... Amor... Amistad... Amabilidad... Tristeza... Felicidad..."''pero no lo suficientemente a menudo para ser considerado una frase gancho. *Yuri es considerada por muchos fan como una heroina trágica, por el hecho de que al final de la serie, ella ha perdido a su mascota compañera (Cologne), a su padre (Sabaku) y a su hermana pequeña (Dark Cure) *La actriz que da la voz a Yuri, Aya Hisakawa, también hace la voz de Sailor Mercury en la serie Sailor Moon. Ambas también tienen una personalidad parcida (llevan gafas y adoran estudiar) *Cure Moonlight es la segunda cure en usar la Luna como fuente de sus poderes, siendo la primera Cure Bright (Splash Star) *En la encuesta de personajes de "Pretty Cure All Stars DX3", Cure Moonlight apareció en las siguientes posiciones: 4ª en la "Pretty Cure Favorita", 2ª en la "Pretty Cure con la que te gustaría formar equipo", y 1ª en la "Pretty Cure que te gustaría ser" *Ella junto a Cure Sunshine y Cure Flower son las únicas Cures que aparecen aún sin ser Pretty Cure en su película perteneciente de All Stars: Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: La luz de la esperanza - ¡Protege la Joya Arcoiris!. *En la colección de cartas "Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection", Yuri es representada por el lirio, que simboliza belleza incomparable *Cure Moonlight es la única cure que lleva guantes. Esto cambia con las formas Super Silhouette de sus compañeras Imágenes Perfiles Yuri 2.png|Perfiles de Cure Moonlight y Yuri Tsukikage perfiles de moon light.png|Perfiles de Cure Moonlight (Toei Animation) Tv.png|Perfiles de Cure Moonlight (TV Asahi) Chara05cn.jpg|Super Cure Moonlight Super_moonlight_alas.jpg|Super Cure Moonlight con alas rainbow moonlight.png|Super Cure Moonlight en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Infinite_Silhouette.jpg|Infinita Silhouette Cartel_moonlight_peli.jpg|Cartel de Cure Moonlight en la película de HeartCatch Pretty Cure moonlight.png|Cartel de Cure Moonlight de Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Moonlight_dx3.jpg|Cure Moonlight en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 new stage moonlight.png|Cartel de Cure Moonlight de Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Moonlight_new_stage.png|Cure Moonlight en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Moonlight_opening_new_stage.png|Cure Moonlight en el opening de Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage moonlight67.png|Perfil de Cure Moonlight en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_moonlight_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Moonlight en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Moonlight_new_stage_2.png|Cure Moonlight en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Yuri_uniforme.jpg|Perfiles de Yuri con su uniforme Yuri_ropa_diaria.jpg|Perfiles de Yuri con su ropa de diario Cure Moonlight moonlight se presenta.png|Cure Moonlight se presenta Cure-moonlight-o.gif|Transformación a Cure Moonlight Cure-moonlight-o1.gif|Introducción de Cure Moonlight Tacto luna y cure moonlight.png|Cure Moonlight con la Batuta Lunar MoonlightTact.jpg Cure_moonlight_super.jpg|Super Cure Moonlight realizando la ''Orquesta Atrapa Corazones Pretty Cure moonlight en orquesta atrapacorazones.png|Cure Moonlight en la Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure Cologne_and_Moonlight.png|Cure Moonlight y Cologne tumblr_m6iztwoMgb1r717c6o1_250.gif 640px-Sabaku_and_Moonlight.jpg|Cure Moonlight y su padre (Sabaku) Yuri Tsukikage 640px-68408_123173354499116_2021982842_n.jpg|Foto de Yuri y su familia 640px-Yuri_rose.png|Yuri en la película de HeartCatch Pretty Cure Yuri_Flor_Corazón.png|Flor Corazón de Yuri Temporada y películas HeartCatch_Pretty_Cure.jpg Heartcatch-precure-movie-poster-9999-1020672366.jpg|HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectaculo de Moda en la ciudad de las flores Moonlight studing.jpg|Cure Moonlight derrotando al Uzaina enciclopedia en el Concurso de estudio en DX3 Rainbow Heartcatch.jpg|HeartCtach Pretty Cure Super Silueta en DX3 Heartcatch precure atacando en New Stage.jpg|Las Heartcatch Pretty Cure atacando en el final del opening de New Stage HPC forma civil New Stage.jpg|Debut de las Heartcatch en su forma civil en New Stage Las Heartcatch al encontrarse con las fresh en New Stage 2.png|Las Heartcatch al ver a las Fresh Pretty Cure en New Stage 2 Heartcatch precure congeladas en New Stage 2.png|Las Heartcatch congeladas en New Stage 2 Cure Moonlight Floral power fortissimo new stage 2.png|Cure Moonlight usando el Fortísimo Poder Floral en New Stage 2 Categoría:Cures Categoría:HeartCatch Pretty Cure